Real World: Anime Style
by Mirai No Jennyfur
Summary: *Filled with DB,SM,CCS,Cowboy Bebop,Fushigi Yuugi,Tenchi,Rurouni Kenshin,Utena,etc.* Nine anime big-shot stars have agreed to live in a house, have their lives taped, and let YOU find out what happens strangers come together to live in one house.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime peoples. I only own the people that I created from sh-scratch. ^^()  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hiiiii! I wuz bored, and thought, hey, why not twist Real World up a little bit? Anyways, the whole idea seemed like a *good* idea at the time. I mean, what the worst that could happen?  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Nine anime big-shot stars have agreed to live in a house, have their lives taped, and let YOU find out what happens nine strangers come together to live in one house. You'll find out what happens when people get rude and stop being polite, things that happen behind the scenes without the camera. Except in this world, the camera doesn't have an off button. It's Real World: Anime Style  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Real World: Anime Style  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Episode 1: Prologue: The Journey  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Knock knock.  
  
The first Real World cast member arrives at the gigantic house in Tokyo, Japan. He runs his fingers through his lavender hair, mumbling underneath his breath.  
  
"Stupidfriggindoorwontfrigginopen.. NeverwillIletGotenmessaroundwiththiskindastuffagain.." Knock knock. He looked down at the ground. There was an envelope. He dropped his luggage and picked it up. Inside was a key.  
  
"*sweatdrop* Ok then..." Trunks Briefs then took the key out of the envelope and unlocked the door.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are we-" Usagi Tsukino and Syaoran Li wandered down the streets of Tokyo. Syaoran hadn't had any intention of appearing on a TV show, much less enter in one. But, since Sakura had turned down sick- she being the one who had entered - and Tomoyo was out of town, Syaoran was begged to take her part. And no matter how much he tried, he was never able to turn Sakura down, especially with her in all sick and in bed. However, if he had any idea he would have to endure so many weeks living with a blonde idiot, he would have re-thought the offer.  
  
"Are we there yeeeeeeeet?" Syaoran growled.  
  
"NO. We are NOT there yet. So shut up and leave me alone." Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperatedly dragging her heavily packed bags. She thought it'd be fun to be on TV! So she had entered her name in a contest she heard about in the mall. All five inner scouts entered it, and Usagi won! With a couple of extra entries, but nobody needs to know about those, tee hee.. But still, this guy could at least be a little nicer!  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Syaoran ignored her and kept on walking. He wondered how much longer this was going to last.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"But Tamahome!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka, I have to go. The winner gets 5 billion! 5 billion! I can't turn down an offer like that!"  
  
"Winner? But this is Real World! Not Big Brother! Not Road Rules!"  
  
"Yeah, but they've changed the rules for this show. The team will compete against other TV show teams, and each time a mission is failed or a fight is a lost, a member will have to be kicked off or put on probation. We'll also get to travel now and then, and have missions where we won't be competing. It'll go on till the whole thing is narrowed down to one person, so it's kinda like so Survivor." Tamahome said matter-of-factly, his mind more on the prize money than the rules.  
  
"There'll be a better explanation of the rules on the show.."  
  
"B-b-b-b-b-but TAMAHOME!!!!!!" Miaka whined, clinging Tamahome's arms.  
  
"You can't go!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I gotta." Tamahome cupped his lover's face, smiling warmly, melting even Miaka's loudest cries.  
  
"You know I'll still be with you, wherever I go." He kissed her, and then walked off, leaving a dreamy-eyed Miaka standing in the street.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Is it this the way?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"It's gotta be."  
  
"But I'm not sure."  
  
"IT IS alright?!"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Alright alright." Ai Amano viciously yanked Revolution Girl Utena's arms towards the Metro.  
  
"We take Metro 97758 right?"  
  
"Uhm.." Ai turned around. Utena backed away. Only today would she have been pushed around by someone else. Imagine waking up at 5 o' clock in the morning being dragged out of bed by your girlfriend who had thought (with a good heart) that you needed a vacation.  
  
"I-I was just kidding. Yeah, that's the metro alright!" Ai shook her head and turned around. The old man said Real World would be a good thing for her, since she had been in hiding. Then again, Yota said that revealing her whereabouts to the whole world wasn't exactly good, and then the old man said that no one would attack her while live, and then.... Ai shook her head. It was all so confusing....  
  
"Hey! There it is!" Utena pointed to the approaching Metro. Ai turned around with a relieved look on her face. It was 977...............28. Oh boy. This was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"I'm replacing Kazuhiko with you." The man typed on the keyboard, seemingly pleased his tracking device worked.  
  
"Who?" Ran nodded.  
  
"Seems somebody entered Kazuhiko's name in the Real World auditions, and posed as him during interviews. We needed someone that had his attitude, and was, well, tall, dark, and handsome."  
  
"What are you talkin' about? And what's that you're hittin'?" Ran looked up.  
  
"You.. Don't know what a computer is?" The counterpart stared blankly at him. For the first time, Ran noticed the other man's set of clothing. They seemed oddly.. Ancient.  
  
"Erm.. You're not Kioki Jugani?" Ran looked from the screen to the man. There was a definite difference.  
  
"The name's Sanosuke Sugara."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Tenchi sat in the taxi, peacefully watching villages pass the window. Peace was something he rarely got at home. He'd been quite enthusiastic about this whole Real Word thing, though he was sure his 'family' had different opinions.  
  
The sign-up add for Real World had actually occurred in a pop-up online. He had been sitting at his computer, checking his e-mail, when the shrieks of Ayeka and Ryoko traveled upstairs.  
  
"I do not permit you to do that!"  
  
"And who said I needed yer permission sister?"  
  
Tenchi had sighed and filled out the form. It was going to be a while before he could reply to his professor. After all, it wasn't like he was going to actually be cast as a member on the TV show anyways.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Here he was now, sitting in a taxi on his way to the big city of Tokyo. He thought that this was going to be pleasant experience, because, come on, the other cast members can't be THAT annoying if they made it on the show.. Could they?  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not my business anyways."  
  
"So after I get there, you're just gonna leave me, with a bunch of strangers?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll probably be the oldest one there! This is a kid's show!"  
  
"It's not a kid's show.. It's young adult." Spike was instantly whacked across the head with luggage, causing him to swerve the car to the side.  
  
"Hey, watch it, I'm driving!"  
  
"Why didn't you enter it then, instead of putting my name on there?!" Faye Valentine remarked angrily, sitting back down in the car, arms crossed.  
  
"Because, you're much more attractive than I am, and will probably most likely find and get along with the bounty easier than I would."  
  
"Oh?" Faye smirked. "And why is that?"  
  
"This guy's straight."  
  
"SPIKE!" He laughed.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist." He threw he cigarette out into the air, the top of the car pulled back, and sped off to drop Faye at her future destination.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Will everyone get along? What will happen to Sano? And who exactly is the bounty? Will Ai and Utena miss their ride? Find out next time on, REAL WORLD! 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime peoples. I only own the people that I created from shit.  
  
Author's Note: Best viewed in littler font. ^.^ Muah! Anyways, since I have no reviews, I hadn't update, but I'm updating now just for the damned Hell of it. And screw no cussing in the Author's Note. This is PG-13 for a damned reason. ^.^ And it's not only the characters that get to cuss.  
  
*************  
  
Episode 2: Fairly Reaching Destinations: Almost There  
  
*************  
  
Trunks couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Wow." He dropped his luggage, and let the door slam softly behind him.  
  
Wow was right.  
  
Right when he opened the door, it went into a large hallway, a glass desk about a foot long in the center, with gold brimming the edges. On top of it, there was a large white vase of flowers and around it were 9 envelopes, each with a printed name in calligraphy. There was a large, white staircase that led up to another floor that overlooked the first. On each side of the entering hallway were other rooms, and in the north were a set of polished, wooden double-doors.  
  
And that was just the first look.  
  
Even though Trunks wasn't the least bit poor, he was still in awe by the vast class of the mansion. He looked up, and saw the ceiling was a marble dome that had light, earthy colors mixed in, such as peach and white. Although it was classy, it was quite simple. This part of the house anyways.  
  
Trunks took a few steps up, and took a hold of his envelope; on which read: "Trunks Briefs" - and underneath that, in the same fancy calligraphy - "Saiya-jin Prince Number Two."*  
  
---  
  
Syaoran growled.  
  
"Remind me why we didn't take a cab again."  
  
"Because I wanted to stop by a restaurant on the way," Usagi replied cheerfully, patting her stomach.  
  
"And boy, was that a GREAT meal! Teehee.." Syaoran slapped himself miserably.  
  
"Considering we had to stay after to was the dishes because you didn't pay."  
  
"But you could've paid!" She just kept on whining and whining.. She's so annoying, Syaoran thought as he wiped away the sweat dripping from her forehead. He felt like he had started melting under that hot sun. Maybe he should've just ignored Sakura's idiotic request.  
  
"But I didn't eat anything."  
  
"...So?" He sighed.  
  
"Nevermind." Usagi was in a pretty good mood. She had just won a spot on a hit TV show, her friends all supported her, she had a great boyfriend, and no Nega-creeps have attacked Tokyo in forever. It couldn't get better than this.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Usagi grinned at Syaoran, not paying attention to her surroundings. She walked straight into a city light pole. X_X  
  
"Actually..." Syaoran looked up. There was a gate..  
  
"We're here."  
  
---  
  
Tamahome hummed as he merrily walked down the street, a slightly large backpack slung casually over his shoulder. He hadn't carried much, because what would you need on a TV show, except the essentials? Such as clothes. He (almost regretfully) left his money with Miaka, worried that if he took it, it'd be stolen by other members of the new household.  
  
He waved his hand in the air, signaling for the taxi. He hoped everyone would be watching his handsome face on TV. Damn, this would be something wonderful to brag about! He chuckled lightly as a brand new taxi drove up.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." The driver popped open the trunk, and Tamahome threw his bag in. He shut it, and the driver got out of the car, which was quite odd, since they usually stayed in.  
  
"Here, sir." The driver was a man only slightly older than Tamahome, and was wearing a black leather cap. A bit stereotypical, Tamahome thought. The driver smiled warmly. Warmly, if not suspiciously. Tamahome shrugged. If the guy tried anything, he'd be ready. The driver slowly shut the door behind him, and got into his seat.  
  
"Anything to drink, wild bird?" Tamahome blinked. Wild bird? Drink? In a taxi? This guy had to be kidding!  
  
"That's alright, " He said cautiously, watching the driver, whose face was beginning to look a bit glum..  
  
"It's too early for sake." Tamahome grinned. The driver suddenly perked, and winked at him in the mirror.  
  
"Yes sir. I see. Now, where to?" Tamahome handed him a piece of paper with the house's address messily scribbled onto it. The driver blinked.  
  
"You sure this is the right address?" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"..No reason." And with that, they drove off.  
  
---  
  
"What's that one say?" Utena took another gulp of her water bottle. They'd been there for over 3 hours, and their transportation still hadn't arrived. The Metro sure is slower than I remembered them, Utena thought.  
  
"It's.." Ai stood on her tip-toes. There was an annoyingly tall man that always insisted on stand in front of her, and she was just about to pop him one right as he moved to the right, leaving Ai to fall on the ground. The man didn't turned. She mumbled and stood up, brushing herself off before she once again looked at the approaching bus.  
  
"99752. Only 6 more, and we're out of here!" Utena couldn't help but grin at Ai's remark. Even though she could be a bit spontaneous and fiery at times, Ai was a good person, though Utena. Reminded her a bit of Wakaba. A bit.  
  
"Good to know Ai, good to know. By the way, we haven't formally introduced ourselves, have we?" Ai blinked.  
  
"Actually, no! We haven't! -_-() My name is Ai Amano!" She stuck a hand out and smiled. Utena took it.  
  
"I'm Utena Tenjou. Pleased to meet you."  
  
---  
  
Ran breathed.  
  
"So you don't recognize any of this."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You've never seen a computer before."  
  
"What's a computer?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes.. You're friends with this Hitokiri Battousa person named Kenshin, a boy called Yahiko, and a girl named Kaoru."  
  
Sanosuke nodded. Ran sighed exasperatedly, and ran ((pun! HAHA! ok.. nevermind)) his fingers through his hair.  
  
"How am I ever going to explain this to the others. Better yet-" He arched an eyebrow at Sanosuke, who was currently poking his computer, and mumbled to himself, "-How did I mess up?"  
  
"What the Hell is this.." Sanosuke poked the computer again, and a warning popped up on the screen, reading:  
  
Malfunction! Malfunction! Call intercepted by-  
  
The message was cut off by another poke by Sanosuke. Ran eyed the screen.  
  
"That was our only clue to who's behind all this. Did you happen to see what it said?"  
  
"No.." Ran nodded, staying cool and collective. One of the traits most of the Clover characters had mastered.  
  
He was going to need more than staying cool and collective to find out what was *really* going on.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi stared out the window as he watched streets fly by in the window. People were busily going about their daily lives and Tenchi was oddly interested in every minute of it.  
  
It was surprising how much the city was like home, and how much it wasn't. People seemed to always be rushing somewhere, and many people seemed clearly aggravated. This lead him to thinking about his roommates. He couldn't help but be curious.. No one could. Would they all be horribly mean? Or as sweet as a moon cake? Would they even *like* him?  
  
Tenchi shrugged, and continued looking out the window. Whatever happened, he thought, it'd be a good experience. He was finally growing up and leaving part of his childhood behind. He had always wondered what it would be like to go see the world, and although this could hardly be counted as striving for it, it'd still be nice to finally be able to be independent. There wouldn't be anymore Ayeka and Ryoko constantly bickering, and there wouldn't be anymore of Washu's crazy, out-of-this-world (literally) inventions.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Tenchi paid the driver and got out of the car. He took his luggage, and approached the mansion.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing."  
  
He rang the doorbell.  
  
---  
  
Faye mumbled angrily as she drummed her fingers on the car door side. She wasn't going to suffer this crap alone, she knew for sure she wasn't going to. Spike was going to have to suffer with her, whether he liked it or not, damn him! How, though, was another question..  
  
They were approaching the mansion, and Spike saw another guest at the door, just arriving. He looked pretty young, only 17 or so. He smirked.  
  
"Here's your new home." He stopped the car.  
  
"Temporary home, you mean." Faye jumped out of the car, and pulled her luggage out. She dragged them to the other side of the car, facing Spike.  
  
"Gimme the wanted poster, so I'll know what the guy looks like." Spike laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you're really doing this," He pulled the poster out of his pocket and reached his hand out. "I thought you were going to struggle more than-"  
  
Spike was cut off when Faye grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the car. In a flash, she took out both guns and began shooting at the car. First the tires, then the wheel, the front, then the back. By the time she was done, after the smoke passed away, there wasn't much left except a scrap of metal. Spike gaped.  
  
"What.. What the HELL did you have to go and do THAT for?" Faye blew the smoke of the tip of her guns, and sheathed them once again at her belt, smiling.  
  
"Since you were so incredibly supportive about this, I thought I'd be nice and take you along." She threw the luggage into Spike's arms. He caught them all, mumbling angrily underneath his breath. Faye took a step forward.  
  
"Now let's go, we have some people to meet!"  
  
---  
  
What's going to happen next? Why weren't any of last episode's questions answered? Why are you still reading this? Find out next time on, REAL WORLD! 


End file.
